muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets eating other Muppets
eats a Koozebanian Phoob.]] Ever since the early days of Sam and Friends and Muppet commercials, there has been a long tradition of Muppet characters eating each other. In the "Inchworm" sketch, which Jim Henson performed on many variety shows in the 1960s, Kermit the Frog would sit on a wall, eating passing worms. A Muppet monster would drag Kermit off the wall and then re-appear making a chewing motion, creating the illusion that Kermit was eaten whole. For later sketches, a "slit" in the second Muppet's mouth was made so the eaten Muppet could be pulled through and, if necessary, performed from inside the second Muppet after being "eaten". Commercials * Wilkins Coffee: A whale eats Wontkins. * Southern Bell Telephone: Big V eats Mack. ''The Ed Sullivan Show * "Rock n' Roll Monster": Sour Bird eats the dissolved monster. * "Glow Worm" sketch, 1966: Kermit eats two Muppet worms and Big V eats Kermit. * ''I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face: Yorick attempts to eat Kermit. * "Music Hath Charms" sketch, 1967: The Piano eats Kermit. * "The Computer Dinner" sketch, 1967: The monster eats the Talking Machine. * "The Glutton" sketch, 1971: The Glutton eats a shrunken Glutton and then tries to eat Ed Sullivan. IBM Meeting Films * Coffee Break Machine: The monster eats the Coffee Machine. * Kermit's Stepping Stones to Success: Beautiful Day Monster threatens to eat Kermit if he doesn't shorten his speech. ''Sesame Street *In Episode 0001, a yet unnamed Cookie Monster tries to eat Kermit (by his frog leg) after devouring the letter "W" in his lecture. * Cookie Monster tries to eat Guy Smiley in a bakery segment when he thinks that he is the thing Guy told him that's eatable and rhymes with "buy" * A cow nibbles on a Muppet stack of hay as they exit the frame in [[Forgetful_Jones#oklahoma|Forgetful Jones' ''Oklahoma sketch]]. * In the street story of Episode 4414, the tiger tries to eat the monkey and the penguin. * In [[Cookie's Crumby Pictures|Cookie's Crumby Pictures: Star S'mores]], Cookie Monster (as Flan Solo) tries to eat Chewie the Cookie several times, but eventually learns to control himself. ''The Muppet Show eating Wayne]] about to eat Lenny]] eats Shakey Sanchez]] * Episode 103: Gorgon Heap eats Baskerville and Miss Piggy during the Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues sketch. * Episode 114: A crocodile eats two frogs during the "Never Smile at a Crocodile" number, but later spits them out. * Episode 115: Behemoth (unseen) eats Kermit for "Veterinarian's Hospital". (He had a frog in his throat.) * Episode 116: Gorgon Heap eats Wayne during the "Some Enchanted Evening" number. *Episode 116: A gorilla presumably eats Dr. Bunsen Honeydew after his Gorilla Detector fails to alert him. * Episode 119: Behemoth eats Shakey Sanchez during the "Under My Skin" number. * Episode 119: Gorgon Heap eats Pierre LaCousse and almost eats Kermit during the "Panel Discussion." * Episode 119: TV viewer is eaten by his TV during "Muppet News Flash." * Episode 119: The Muppet Newsman is eaten by his desk during "Muppet News Flash". * Episode 204: Lenny the Lizard eats two worms and Gorgon Heap eats Lenny in a new version of the "Glow Worm" sketch. * Episode 205: Judy Collins: The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly swallowed a fly, a spider, a bird, a cat, a dog and assorted other shadow-puppet animals before she explodes. * Episode 210: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the entire machine in a new version of the "Monster & Machine" sketch. * Episode 221: The Automatic Wastebasket tries to eat Beaker in Muppet Labs * Episode 222: Monsters try to eat the singing Cheesecake at the end of "Cheesecake" * Episode 223: John Cleese's agent is eaten by Mean Mama in the first backstage scene. * Episode 223: The liquid Spooble is drunk by the Trumpet Fazoob during his interview. * Episode 316: A lunchbox eats a construction worker. * Episode 419: A shark tries to eat a lobster during the UK Spot "Boom-A-Raka-Sacky". * Episode 418: A Crocodile tries to eat a frog during "Disco Frog". * Episode 419: A Crocodile eats the Newsman when he says the name of the Egyptian Crocodile-God, Rezal-evad-gib. Does so a second time in the next scene when the Newsman does it again. (After Beauregard tries to warn Lynda Carter not to say the word, but can't remember it.) * Episode 515: Mean Mama swallows First Mate Piggy during "Pigs in Space". (When Gonzo declares that Piggy will be disqualified for not dancing - due to the dance marathon - she starts doing so again, from inside Mean Mama's stomahc.) Mentions * Episode 115: During the talk spot, Kermit tells Candice Bergen that last week, Sweetums ate the guest. (Although the audience was never shown the incident in the preceding episode.) * Episode 116: In the "Battle of Insults", Sweetums reveals that he ate his dog. Muppets Tonight * Episode 101: Big Mean Carl eats Sterling on ''Swift Wits. * Episode 102: Big Mean Carl eats Buffy on Swift Wits. * Episode 105: Big Mean Carl eats Winky on Swift Wits. * Episode 110: Big Mean Carl eats Magda on Swift Wits. * Episode 110: Bobo tries to eat a rabbit during E.I.E.I.OR. * Episode 201: Big Mean Carl eats Bill the Bubble Guy. * Episode 202: The Bread Monster tries to eat Pepe and Seymour. * Episode 204: Big Mean Carl eats Rufus and Arthur Modell on Swift Wits. * Episode 206: Big Mean Carl eats Raymond J. Saluga the Porcupine. * Episode 206: Big Mean Carl eats Hopper on Swift Wits. * Episode 211: Big Mean Carl eats a frog in "Four Weddings and a Frog". * Episode 211: Big Mean Carl eats Alfonso D'Bruzzo. * Episode 212: Carla the Big Mean Mom eats a backstage crew member. Mentions * Episode 101: Rizzo the Rat reveals that he ate the Dancing Cheeses. ''Fraggle Rock * Boober and the Glob: A big pink glob eats Cotterpin and several other Doozers. The Jim Henson Hour * Science Fiction: Jo Beth Garfdoohoo eats the judges of the alien beauty pagent. * Food: A lizard eats a bumblebee, then a snake eats a lizard, a hawk eats a snake, the hawk crashes into a tree and falls and gets eaten by a crocodile, who gets eaten by Luncheon Counter Monster, who gets eaten by Doglion. * Food: Animal eats a bee. * Food: Anthony and Fern eat the Screaming No-Nos. Muppet Meeting Films * Coffee Break Machine: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the Compu-Coffee 2000. * Leo and the Monster: Luncheon Counter Monster threatens to eat Leo if he doesn't shorten his speech. * Think Bigger: Big Mean Carl eats Boo Monster. Online videos * In the DXD "Do Not Touch" video, Kermit gets eaten by an alligator. * In the DXD starting video on Arbor Day, Luncheon Counter Monster eats a bunny. * Haunted Holidays: Big Mean Carl eats the Pink Frackle and Mo Frackle. * In the Muppet viral video "Habanera", the Swedish Chef ends the number by swallowing Beaker. * In the viral video "Bohemian Rhapsody", Big Mean Carl eats Rizzo and two other rats. * In the viral video "Stand By Me", Big Mean Carl eats several rabbits during the song. Dinosaurs * "The Mighty Megalosaurus": Earl Sinclair tries to eat Arthur Rizzic. * "The Howling": Roy Hess eats a live creature who can be seen while Roy eats with his mouth open. Roy finally spits it out * "I Never Ate for My Father": A swamp monster eats Robbie Sinclair, some small creatures and later Earl. * "Endangered Species": B.P. Richfield eats the two Grapdelites. * "Fran Live": Robbie eats a live creature but spits it out. * "Slave to Fashion": The Predator eats various dinosaurs on the "Totally Hidden Predator" TV show. * "Wilderness Weekend": The swamp monster tries to eat Earl, Robbie, Baby Sinclair, Roy, Sid Turtlepuss and Gus Spikeback. * "Getting to Know You": Baby eats Francois Poupon. * "Steroids to Heaven": Dolf and Robbie eat some of the Thornoids. * "Terrible Twos": The Predator eats Dr. Elliott Piaget. * "Into the Woods": The Predator monster eats a baby dinosaur in the "Your Solo Wilderness Ritual" video. Mentions * "I Never Ate for My Father": A small creature in the woods says that he tried to get his son to be a carnivore, and ate him when he refused. * "Employee of the Month": Earl mentions that B.P. Richfield got where he is by eating *his* boss. * "A New Leaf": B.P. Richfield says that he ate a little boy for breakfast and was planning to eat the boy's sister for lunch. * "WESAYSO Knows Best": B.P. Richfield says that he bit his nephew's head off. * "Hungry for Love": It's revealed that B.P. Richfield ate his daughter Wendy's last four boyfriends. * In "Swamp Music", during an awkward dinner between the Sinclairs and mammals, Mudbelly asks "What's the matter? You've never had mammals for dinner before?" Baby responds, "All the time. They're yummy!" Miscellaneous * In ''The Frog Prince, Sweetums tries to eat Robin the Frog. * In Kermit's Swamp Years, Kermit almost eats Horace D'Fly, before spitting him out. * In From the Balcony Episode 24, The Blimp eats The Defroster. * In the Kokomo Music Video, a shark tries to eat an Inkspot. * In one of several group shots seen in TV spots for The Muppets, Pepe is shown in Behemoth's mouth. * During the credits of the "All I Need Is Love" music video, Big Mean Carl eats a rabbit. * In [[Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular| Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular]], Big Mean Carl eats Albert and later tries to eat Kermit. * During their QVC-takeover, Big Mean Carl eats Rizzo (who later reappears). * Every episode of Disney Drive-On has Big Mean Carl eating an office bunny. Mentions * In Here Come the Muppets, Floyd Pepper says that Animal likes kids, and adds that he had two for breakfast. Muppet/Human Consumption tries to eat Zero]] * The Muppet Show Episode 202: Behemoth tries to eat Zero in the opening; Zero tries to eat Sam; and Mean Mama tries to eat Zero during the closing. * Episode 207: Edgar Bergen: Charlie McCarthy tells Kermit that although he doesn't talk to frogs much, he has had dinner with frogs: "They're delicious." * Episode 214: Kermit chides the crocodiles for attempting to eat Elton John after the opening number. * Episode 224: Sweetums and Doglion try to eat Cloris Leachman during "Just in Time" * Episode 302: Billy the Bear tries to eat Leo Sayer during "When I Need You". * In a TV spot for The Muppets, Behemoth has eaten Jason Segel, whose hand reaches up out of the monster's throat. * In the "All I Need Is Love" music video, Big Mean Carl tries to eat Cee Lo Green. Category:Running Gags Category:Character Lists Category:Food Category:Muppet Culture